Ranamon's Reason of Hatred
Next morning, Kiva smells breakfast heading towards Reia's tent. Reia entered the tent with breakfast in hand. Reia: Morning, my student. Sleep well? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Good. Here, some breakfast for you. Kiva: What..is that? Reia: Hmm? Oh, right. This is your favorite omelette. Kiva: Oh, thank you. - Kiva started eating her breakfast as Reia explained the plan to her, which is about to take place. Kiva: So, what's the plan? Reia: Well, we found out that Ranamon plans to destroy the boat with the passengers in it. Kiva: She wouldn't dare..! Reia: She would, alright. To make matters worse, because of the climate change, the ground might split apart and forced us to split up. Our goal, at this point, is to find some answers. Persuading her won't be easy, let me tell you. Kiva: Yeah, it won't. Reia: I overheard that she is mad about herself for some reason. With your help, maybe we can find some answers and hopefully calm her down. And... Upon our next location, your loyalty will be tested. I'm not sure how, but... Trust your instincts, either way. Kiva: I will, master. - Both Kiva and Reia walked downhill and finds Ratchet and the gang preparing for the operation at hand. Ratchet: Reia, Kiva. Good to see you two this morning. Sasha: You filled her in, I assume? Reia: Yes, she knows what's happening. Nate: That's nice. This might be our only shot to save the people here. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Not to change the subject, but where's Sid? Kiva: I don't know. Nate: Come to think of it, I thought I heard some chant just a few miles down. - Just before they can move out, Sid came back to the site. Nate: Sid? Whoa, dude.. Looks like you had a rough night, too. Kiva: Everything okay? Sid: Guys, you won't believe this! I was kidnapped by sloths, like me, and I was about to walk out, but.. Nate: But what? Sid: But they worship me! Kiva: Like the king of fire. Nate: O..K... That's the weirdest thing I ever heard in my life... Kiva: Oh, come on! You can't be serious.. Reia: I hate to pick sides, but...Sid is telling the truth. Apparently, small sloths have been gathered and looking for 'Fire King'. Nate: Meaning Sid, right? Reia: Yeah, meaning him. Kiva: Now that Sid came back, should we get going? Reia: Yeah.. - The gang moved forward, until more and more vultures gathered around the area. Kiva: These vultures are kinda freaky.. Nate: Yeah, just ignore them. Kiva: Okay... Sid: I wonder what their thinking... Nate: Believe me, bub. You don't want to know. - Suddenly, the vultures all have a musical number, singing about the food they are about to eat. After the song, the gang tried to get back up. Nate: Sid, you blockhead!! You have to open that big mouth! Kiva: Nate, calm down. Nate: I know, you're right. - The gang continue onward when Sid sang the number again. Nate: Sid! Shut up!! Sid: What? It's catchy. Nate: Not anymore it's not. Kiva: Nate, please let Sid do his thing. Nate: You don't understand, Kiva. Those birds will eat us if we don't do something. That's why their singing in glory. Kiva: I know, but you need to take a chill pill. Nate: And then what? Give myself up? You know as well as I do, that I cannot abandon their hopes! Not today! Ratchet: I knew it.. Reia, if you would? - Reia used a small fire-bend on Nate's neck, revealing that Ranamon plans to take him for herself overall. Nate: Oww... Reia, what was that for? Reia: You're being controlled by Ranamon, as we speak. Nate: Great.. Not again! This is starting to make me mad!! Sophie: And..he's back to normal. I'm sure Cleo will be appreciated if we send him back to her... Nate: You know, I'm sure about that too. Kiva: Yeah. - The gang continued on, until the ground is splitting apart again. This time, leaving Ellie with Qwark. Kiva: Qwark! Qwark: Don't worry about me! Just get out when you can! Ratchet: He's right. The gap is too steep to jump back. Kiva: Oh... But, what about Ellie? Sasha: She'll catch up with us later. Reia: It's okay to admit something gone wrong. This time, I think Qwark is doing something right for Manny's sake. Kiva: Alright, let's keep going. - Leaving Qwark behind for a short while, the gang entered the boat first to make sure its safe to travel, until Nate is once again in a hypnosis state and a voice was heard from behind him. ???: Don't you dare take my new boyfriend away from me! Reia: Ranamon?? Kiva: Nate is not your boyfriend! He already has Cleo as his girlfriend. Ranamon: Bull! You have no idea how stressful it was, abandoned by someone you love. But if I had someone strong as this wielder, vengeance against Bowser Jr. is sure to be mine! Kiva: Ranamon, I can sense that there is hatred in your heart. i know how it feels. Ranamon: Then...you understand why that son of a turtle dumped me over that fire-bender! Ratchet: What, Azula? Ranamon: Yes, t--that's her alright.. I'll get even with him and that cheater too! Kiva: I know. Reia: But we're not letting you take him to have revenge on Bowser Jr. It's too dangerous. Ranamon: One way or another, this strong man will take 'his' place at my side! And I cannot have you lot ruined this opportunity... Kiva: Ranamon, please! I know you are upset that Bowser Jr. broke up with you, but you can't let hatred consume your heart in darkness. Ranamon: It's too late for that now... - Suddenly, Ranamon's dark power raised up to the max. Ranamon: ...my heart has already been decided! - Sophie grabbed Nate away from Ranamon safely, leaving the battlefield wide open. Terra: I guess there's no choice.. We'll have to reason her with force! Kiva: Right! Ranamon: No.. Not again.. BRING HIM BACK!!! - Ranamon attacks the gang with full force and easily has the advantage with her speed. Reia: Wow.. She's quick. Ratchet: We need to slow her down somehow! Kiva: And I know just how to do it. Leave this to me. Terra: Alright, go for it! Ranamon: Bring my...new boyfriend back...to ME!!! Kiva: I'm sorry, Ranamon. Blitz...Raid!! - Kiva quickly teleported from side to side and attacks Ranamon at a faster speed. Kiva is about to deliver the final blow, but Ranamon dodged at the last second. Ranamon: He will pay dearly for-- - Suddenly, another Keyblade counters Ranamon and it was Nate's, who just got back up. Ranamon: What?? Nate: Nothing will make me forgive you, Ranamon! Divine Conqueror!! - Nate attacked Ranamon with brutal force, until she was knocked at the end of the boat, her dark energy disappears and was defeated by true love by both Nate and Kiva's hearts. Ranamon: But I.. It's not fair.. Kiva: Life's not fair, Ranamon. Nate: We both know it was heartbreaking for you, but finding a new love this way is not right. It's time to move on. Kiva: He's right. You don't need to deliver yourself into the darkness because of what he did to treat you. Ranamon: I... I guess so. I need your help. - Ranamon's request will take into new heights. Category:Scenes